The present invention is directed towards fuel cells. More specifically, the invention is a type of fuel cell wherein the ionic conduction medium is also the body of the cell. In one embodiment, ionic conduction medium is created by a chemical reaction while the fuel cell is manufactured. The manufacturing process, used to create the cell body, can also manufacture the electrodes, fuel and oxidant gas transmission lines, and if necessary, place catalysts in proper locations within the cell.